Reunion
by xxBrokenNightDollxx
Summary: Set after the final act. They were finally together, but one stupid emperor's rule causes them to be separated again for 5 years. Will Kagome still be there when Inuyasha returns? Or has she given up? Inu/Kag and mayb Sesshy/Rin depending how things go.


**Hello! xxBrokenNightDollxx here with a one-shot I came up with! I know that I'm still working on my story "Song of the Heart", but this came up to me while I was in science class (I hate to tell you teacher, but its true) and I'm having writer's block for my 3rd Chappie anyway… so yeah. Enjoy the story! Oh, and this is in Inuyasha's POV. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, because if I did, I wouldn't spend, like, one frigging day tryin' to perfect Inuyasha's face in my drawing, and another 2 MORE days to finish and perfect the rest… sigh.**

* * *

I woke up on that day with nervous apprehension. And for the record, I have the right to. After all, today was _the _day. The day when we youkais - and hanyous! - would be allowed out of this hellhole camp and into the world again. The day where we could roam free amongst humans again. I was excited as hell of course but my excitement of getting out of this rotten camp wasn't centered around watching little humans planting rice paddy again or picking herbs - I've seen enough of _that_ to know its boring as watching ants crawl - or even to swing on trees or breathe in air that _isn't _tainted by youkai blood(though that _does _irritate me in so many ways). No, my excitement of getting out of this stupid camp was centered around a particular village. More specifically, around a particular girl.

Kagome.

I smiled in spite of myself. Just her name was enough to put me in a good mood. Then again, everything about her did that to me: her warm mahagony eyes, her soft raven locks, her beautiful, sunny smile and laugh… I could list a hundred things I love about her, physically and mentally, and I still won't be done. She's my light, my air, my soul, my _everything. _I love her so much now that my hatred towards her when we first met nine years ago seems like a lie now. A filthy, self-denying lie.

My soft smile twisted into a wry one as I thought of our first encounter. I was pinned to the tree by Kikyo, my first love, and she was a time travelling girl 500 years from the future that was grabbed by a centipede monster and forced down the Bone-Eater's well to my world. I had hated her at first, finding her looking too much like Kikyo for my liking and at first took every opportunity to insult or jibe at her. Yet, after one whole year of adventuring and fighting with Kagome, while gaining new allies along the way, I realised I had become more protective over her _herself_, not just the Shikon Jewel she carried. In the end, what more can I say? That wench grew on me, and I loved her. She snuck herself into my icy heart and warmed it up with her smile, her compassion, her selflessness. And what selflessness it was. She was so caring, so compassionate, so freaking _nice_ that she should be awarded with a goddamn _medal _for it. But noooo, instead of appreciating it like a normal person would, I still went after Kikyo like a pathetic puppy whenever I caught her scent. Looking back now, the guilt hits me like a ton of bricks whenever I remember Kagome's face after each incident. Still open, still the same, but her eyes - the windows to her soul - were desperately sad, though she tried hard in suppressing it, acting as though everything was still fine-and-dandy. She understood that I would never ever forget Kikyo and even when each visit carves a new fresh wound into her heart, she still stayed. She was still there, patiently taking a backseat whenever Kikyo was near, even if it hurt her. She still stayed. With me, the pathetic hanyou shunned by humans and demons alike. The pathetic hanyou that had hurt her so many times it was criminal.

I have never done anything good enough to deserve Kagome.

I had been so lost in my thoughts that I jumped about two feet into the air when the runt suddenly yelled in my ear. "Inuyaaaaashaaaa!" His squeaky voice made my head ache. It didn't exactly help that he had screeched right into my dog ear as if he was experimenting with possibilities of freakin' ear echoes.

Ears twitching with annoyance, I grabbed the little kitsune by his bushy little tail and lifted him up to my eye level, ignoring his squeaks of protest. "What was _that _for, you little munchkin?" I asked in a deadly voice, narrowing my golden eyes to stare steadily into a pair of frightened green ones.

"W-well," he stuttered, and I smirked - the boy was practically wetting his pants. "W-well, you seemed so lost in t-thought and since we are going to be released soon I thought I would…" His voice trailed off into silence.

Surprised, I glanced outside of the window. It was true, it was late morning already. When the sun reaches the middle of the sky, we youkais and hanyous would be release from this hellhole camp. "Feh. Fine runt. I'll let you go for now," I replied grudgingly, releasing the young kitsune's tail so he fell onto the floor with a loud thump and a huge groan. I jumped down beside the runt, taking a glance at him.

To be honest, the runt is not really a runt anymore. He was a good size bigger than he was before, though still small enough to rest on my shoulder. His features have changed somewhat in this camp, not as babyish as before. He looks more like 10-year-old now then a 5-year-old, which is really saying something. However, unfortunately, his maturity hasn't changed as much as his looks.

"Inuyasha?" The runt - Shippo - asked tentatively. "Yeah?" I asked impatiently. "Are you excited about leaving this camp?" He asked. I wanted to laugh after hearing his question, but that would only confuse Shippo more. So, I simply turned and gave him my _you-have-got-to-be-fucking-kidding-me _look as I plopped down onto the ground.

"W-what?" He asked nervously. I sighed before giving him my answer. "Hell yes I'm excited about leaving this fucking camp! This place sucks so bad. Stupid past emperor and his paranoid rules. He is such a moron, what kind of a demon is so bored as to go steal his freaking treasures?" I grumbled angrily, crossing my fire-rat-robed arms.

"Mind your language, little brother," a cool voice said calmly, and both Shippo and I turned towards the white-robed inuyoukai now walking this way, his silver hair flowing in the wind and his white furry… thing somehow making him look more regal. Two swords hung at his hip: Tenseiga, his sword of healing, and bakusaiga, his treasured self-forged weapon that had restored his arm. Sesshomaru.

I scoffed as Sesshomaru, my "big brother", arranged himself next to me underneath the big tree I had slept in the night before. "I'll swear whatever I want Sesshomaru. Besides, even _you _agree with me on the stupidity of this past emperor." "Indeed, I do think the human was foolish," Sesshomaru replied calmly. "However, he was still the king then, and as much as it disgusts me to follow a pathetic human's rules, we have to. We cannot escape after all." Sesshomaru gestured around him.

Following Sesshomaru's gaze around their surroundings, even I had to admit he had a point. As stupid as the paranoid ex-emperor was, he _was _smart enough to enlist the help of many prestigious monks and priestesses to seal the wall built all around our large but annoying as hell camp. Ofudas and charms were plastered all around the wall, acting as garish reminders of our cage of captivity. Even Sesshomaru had given up: my "dear" brother has a stronger foothold against purification but 100, 200, _**347**_purifically charged charms have the power to even purify the _great Lord of the Western Lands. _

Note the sarcasm? No?

Dumbass.

"Feh," I grumbled as I uncrossed my arms and rested them on the back of my head, leaning against the tree. "You say that like you never tried. And by _try _I mean tossing random youkai under your command to the wall and watching as they got purified _or _killin' them if they somehow _didn't _get purified." I pointed out. "And _you _say that you didn't try doing that as well," Sesshomaru countered. "Fluffy, using crystals filled with youkai energy and using _actual _youkai is completely different you know. In _my_ method, youkais don't get killed." I reminded Sesshomaru, using the the nickname I had made up for him. "Well, using youkai crystals aren't as accurate as real youkai and if you call me Fluffy again I shall kill you." Sesshomaru responded, unperturbed.

Scowling, I fell silent. Sesshomaru, once reaching this hellhole camp, had established himself as the temporary ruler. And frankly, doing that was _so_ easy it was laughable; a few simple killings and all the youkais were practically groveling at my brother's fancy shoes. Naturally Shippo and I didn't, and surprisingly my brother didn't murder me for it; simply glanced at us and walked away with his little posse(ok, not really little; _huge _would be a better description).

Its weird. After staying in this whole camp for six years, our relationship has improved even more. He now - shock horror! - calls me little brother in front of _everybody _despite my being as a hanyou. And we've stopped trying to _really _kill each other, and at most only had mock fights, not really _serious _ones that scream "I'm gonna kill that bastard!", that sorta thing. It seems so stupid that we had bonded over misery of captivity. I snorted.

"Don't do that Mutt-face it makes your face look uglier than it already is," a familiar shadow said with a smirk in his voice. Growling slightly, I looked up to the owner of that shadow: Koga. "What do you want you mangy wolf," I asked, sighing in resignation as Koga plopped down in front of me, crossing his arms. "Just here to say how goddamn happy I am to get out of this camp. And when I'm out I can finally go see my woman again…" Koga smirked again.

This time, I couldn't control the growl that erupted from my teeth. _Mine, _my inner demon snarled. _Kagome's mine. _Like my relationship with Sesshomaru, the friendship between Koga and I have improved in the six years we've been in this freaking camp. We still call each other names though, and we are still butting heads over Kagome. _Why can't it get through your thick skull that Kagome's already MY mate? You stupid moron! _I felt like screaming. But before I could comment on anything, I saw a white tornado rush towards our way, with leaves swirling in the twisting wind. I smirked as Shippo groaned. Sesshomaru simply rolled his eyes.

"Here we go again…" Sesshomaru muttured.

The wind skidded to a stop in front of Koga and died away, revealing another wolf demon like Koga, only wearing white fur skin pelts instead of Koga's brown one. Fiery red hair bounced in pigtails with a purple iris in one, and the said demon's emerald green eyes glittered with hidden fury. Ayame.

Koga cringed as Ayame leaned into his face, eyes searching his. "This 'my woman' person… is it Ka-go-me?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. I chuckled, watching the scene. Ayame had become Koga's mate 6 years ago, and yet he claims Kagome as his woman, which no doubt annoys Ayame to no end. And trust me, an annoyed Ayame is _not _fun to be around. I snickered again as Shippo announced bluntly, "Koga is so dead."

Koga glared at us, turning slightly away, but flinched as Ayame leaned in nearer. "Well, it it?" She demanded. Before Koga could stammer out an excuse, Ayame straightened up. "It is, isn't it!" She cried. "Why can't you let her go? I've been your mate for six years, Koga! Shouldn't you face reality by now?" She exclaimed, eyes dark with hurt. "But I love Kagome!" Koga yelled. _Big mistake wolf, big mistake, _I thought, watching Ayame for her reaction. Ayame flinched, and then she lowered her head, red bangs covering her eyes. "And 3 . . .2. . . 1. . " Sesshomaru murmured.

"Koga is a baka! Baka, baka, _BAKA!" _Ayame yelled as she lookcd up, tears flooding her eyes. Koga was then, in front of our eyes, thoroughly beaten into a pulp. "I'm starting to wonder if Koga is suited to marriage life," Shippo mused, watching the spectacle. "At this point, I seriously doubt any of that," I replied, trying to keep the laughter out of my voice as the beatings continued. This was much worse than any of Kagome's "sits", that's for sure. Sesshomaru stared at the scene with a bored expression. We had been so engrossed at the beating that we all jumped when the sound of a horn suddenly echoed into the air. I glanced up to the sky.

The sun was in the middle of the sky.

My heart thudded as I stared at the wall, towards the large metal gates. I knew the others were holding their breaths too, my companions as well as the youkais all around us. One by one, as I watched, the Ofudas on the gates seem to disintegrate, until all of there were no more. And slowly, slowly, the gates creaked open, until they were finally, finally open.

We demons just stared at the gate, wanting to believe and yet not daring to. We were released. Free. Mentally, I thanked the heavens that the new emperor believed in freedom for all living things, and decided to release us. But, I was still afraid to move, afraid if I moved one inch then this would disappear like a dream. But then Kagome's face flashed into my mind, her smile warm and beautiful, and all of a sudden my legs move on my own, bringing me towards the gates, towards _her. _Suddenly, all I want to do right now is to see her smiling chestnut eyes, bury my nose in those soft ebony locks, inhale her soft sweet scent. I barely felt Shippo jump onto my shoulder, barely heard Sesshomaru glide up next to me, barely saw Koga and Ayame running by my side, barely thought about the other youkai thundering behind us. I could only think, see, hear, feel Kagome as her face flashed in my mind.

_Wait for me. _

* * *

I ran faster and faster, though I swear, my legs feel like fucking jelly. I had been running for the past 3 hours and managed to reach the village in the middle of the afternoon. Not a bad feat, considering my camp was nearly slap- dash on the other side of Japan… but all this running meant that I was now feeling weak.

"Inuyasha? You ok? You look like you could collapse any second…" Shippo asked uncertainly on my shoulder. "Keh," I replied, rolling my eyes at him, "I'm fine, Shippo. I'll survive. We're reaching the village soon anyway, in about 20 minutes or so." I felt excitement course through me at that very thought.

_Just 20 more minutes… until I can see Kagome again…_

"Even so, little brother. You look very tired indeed. Would you like to ride on my fur pelt?" Sesshomaru offered stoically, landing gracefully next to me. "Woah - did I hear right? Did _Sesshomaru, _the great _Lord of the Western Lands, _offer his _hanyou _little brother a ride on his exclusive furry… thing?" I asked incredulously. Sesshomaru arched one eyebrow. " One, it is a fur pelt, not a "furry… thing" and second, don't make me regret my words anymore than I already do." He replied, turning to face forward. I scoffed, and folded my arms. "Well, thank you so much for your generous offer-" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes, "but I prefer to run, thank you very much." "Very well," Sesshomaru responded, already beginning to drift upwards into flight. I sighed, and continued running. Unlike Koga and Ayame who had left to go back to their tribes (well Koga was actually dragged away), Sesshomaru had decided to accompany me to Kaede's village. Why? Add one peppy eight-year-old (oh wait she should be… fourteen years old now?), a side-pony, an orange-and-yellow kimono, and a bubbly voice whose favourite phrase is "Sesshomaru-sama!" and you would have found my big brother's reason of following me _and _his weakness. (Big brother… feels weird to be saying that…)

You've guessed it. Rin.

Its amazing really, how big a soft spot Sesshomaru has for that little brat. He never showed it of course, but it was evident, 'cos his eyes would soften whenever the subject turned to Rin. And if anybody ever insulted the little girl… lets just say the last youkai who did that is now rotting six feet under.

Suddenly, I snapped my head up and looked at a wild herb field on the right. Kagome had been here! I could smell her scent - less than a day old. She could have been here in the morning… after all, the humans were not informed of our release… The new emperor had wanted it done as discreetly as possible, and when my youkai friends and I had heard this, we simultaneously decided that the new emperor wasn't as moronic as the old one. Thank the Kami our new emperor overthrew him…

The village… the village! I can see it, smell that familiar scent I had thought lost… and more importantly, I can smell Kagome! I sniffed deeply - yep, no doubt about it, this vanilla-and-freesias scent was definitely hers. Excited, I started dashing forward, until a horrible thought suddenly struck me. I slowed, petrified for the first time in my life.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, shaking the shoulder he was resting on vigorously. I didn't bother to respond, fearing to put my thoughts into words. "Inuyasha. Speak your mind. Its not healthy to keep it silent like that," Sesshomaru, too, had noticed my sudden stop and, due to his inuyoukai nose, probably smelled the sudden horror and fear around me too. "Talk. What is troubling you?"

I clenched my fists. "W-what if Kagome found someone new in the sic years I've been away?" I whispered, mouth dry. "I mean, it could happen you know! Lots of people like Kagome - Koga, that Akitoki guy… What if she got over me… moved on? She could be married to that Akitoki idiot…" Just the thought of that made my blood boil and run cold at the same time, and I clutched Tessaiga for courage.

Everything was silent, except for the sound of steady breathing and plants rustling in the breeze. Then Sesshomaru spoke up.

"You are an even bigger fool than I thought you were."

My head snapped up and my eyes blazed. "This is not a joke you bastard! Kagome is my - my _everything. _If she had moved on from me - " I didn't let the sentence finish. "If I lose her, I'd be dead. Dead with _pain, _Sesshomaru. So don't insult me, because this is _no fuckin' laughing matter!" _I growled out the last part as I fought back the urge to hit something.

"First of all, little brother, do not swear so much. Second of all, are you really all that blind? Think back. You were separated from her for _three years _before, 500 years in the future, with all those fancy objects you told me about. She would have so much more there - but she chose you, Inuyasha, to abandon all those along with her family to come and _stay with you. _In this Feudal era of wars and demons and massacres. So think about it, Inuyasha. If she had chose you over everything else _then_, do you really think being sent away to a camp by a foolhardy emperor for five years would really make her give up on you _now_? Even if somebody pronounced you _dead-_" I flinched at the word, but Sesshomaru ignored it - "I believe she still would continue waiting for you. She _loves you, _little brother, and I hope you won't forget that."

I slowly looked up and stared at Sesshomaru; for the first time I could remember, _ever, _his eyes were soft when he was looking at me - that only happens when Rin is part of the conversation - and his lips were in a small but gentle _smile. _(A/N: Yes yes people I know its hard to believe but its necessary here so just shut up and read.) I felt embarrassed - this had been the first time Sesshomaru had shown so much care towards me - so I reacted gruffly, as usual.

I feigned shock and pretended to stutter, " Dear Kami! I-is _Sesshomaru _really giving me a speech about _love? _Sesshomaru the _i-ice king?' _Immediately, all smiles vanished from Sesshomaru's face, replaced with slight annoyance. "Do you wish for me to tell you the exact opposite of what I just said?" He asked, narrowing his golden eyes slightly at me. In response, I "keh-ed" and looked away. But I knew that Sesshomaru can smell my gratitude; it was practically screaming in his face! If he couldn't smell it he would be a disgrace to inuyoukais everywhere, myself included.

After an immeasurable moment, Sesshomaru started to walk forward, towards the village. "If you wish to see Kagome again, then you should start moving." He called out coolly as he glided along. Excitement surged within me again and I ran forward, passing Sesshomaru in a flash. "I'll meet ya in the village later Sesshomaru! I've got things to do!" Thus saying I picked up my pace, Shippo bouncing on my shoulder. Behind me, I heard Sesshomaru sigh over my impatience. And you know what?

Who gives a shit?

* * *

I stared up at the familiar little hut, remembering. This held so many memories… We had built this hut together with the one precious year we had together before I was taken away. It was simple and basic, just the way Kagome liked it, and though I would have preferred nearer to the woods, Kagome insisted for it to be near the village should anybody need help (she _was_ the village's miko after all, due to take that old hag's place when she - ehem - kicked the bucket). Naturally, being the sucker I was when it comes to her, I relented. And for the record, it was worth it to see her eyes light up like a beacon.

. . .I could smell it. Kagome was in this hut. It was obvious even to Shippo, 'cos Kagome voice was floating out, singing a soft melody, her voice lilting and sweet. My arms ached and I desperately wanted to sweep her up into my arms. I'm not stupid(contrary to popular belief) - I know she's sad. I could smell the sadness rolling off of her in thick waves and it made my heart burn. But Shippo couldn't smell it; he jumped off my shoulder and practically tore into the house, and a minute later, Kagome's squeal of joy reached my ears. Hope rised in my chest; if she was this happy to see the runt… Slowly, I sauntered into the hut instead on dashing into it like I wanted.

Kagome was still busy hugging Shippo, and it seems like she was crying tears of joy. The sight of seeing her again, with her delicate scent fiiling my nose, was enough to nearly knock me off my feet. Kagome's back was to me, so she didn't see me, but Shippo did. Nudging her, he pointed at me.

Kagome turned around, and as chocolate eyes met gold, they widened. "I-Inuyasha?" She choked out, as her eyes filling with fresh tears. Shippo, being unusually sensitive, jumped out of Kagome's arms to give us some alone time. Good.

As soon as the runt left the hut, I immediately pulled Kagome into my embrace. Clutching her tightly, with my nose buried in those familiar long strands of black, it was as if I never left. I felt new again, whole. Sound corny and cheesy as hell, I know, but at that point I couldn't really give a damn. I was with my Kagome again, and that was all that mattered.

Kagome's tears started for real this time, and as she cried, her hands came up and fisted themselves into my fire rat haori, as it to ensure I was really, truly there. I hugged her tighter. "I-I knew you would come back," she sobbed into my chest. "I knew you wouldn't just abandon me here, wouldn't just forget. I've been waiting, Inuyasha. Waiting for you." She looked up to me then; her eyes were still watery, but the happiness in her face was undeniable. "Am I'm glad I did. You came back. Just as you promised before you were captured." I remembered that: being woken from my sleep, fighting all those a-holes in the middle of the night (sounds ridiculous I know but that's how they worked) before something was poured down my throat. Think it was a numbing potion or something; I remember feeling super sleepy. As I was dragged away with the guards half-conscious, I met Kagome's terrified eyes and mouthed one last thing before I blacked out: _I'll come back. Wait for me. _And Kagome _had_ waited. Waited for so many years, and yet she never lost hope, never lost faith in me. I stared into those beautiful brown eyes… and bent my head down to kiss her.

Time stops for me. No, for the _both _for us as our lips met. The kiss was simple, sweet, and I savoured every single moment of it, the vanilla taste of her mouth making me dizzy. She pressed herself tighter against me, sighing in contentment, and our kiss deepened. We were so lost in our own world that we jumped when we heard a cough behind us. We immediately parted, Kagome blushing, me smirking slightly. We turned around and immediately saw Sesshomaru, standing looking at us with raised eyebrows. And guess what was clinging to his fur thingy. Jaken? No, though he be appearing quite soon; A-Un? Fat chance, that two-headed monster had long since flown away when we released. Rin? Ding ding ding, we have a winner!

Though Rin was already fourteen years old, she still clung to Sesshomaru's white fur pelt (or whatever it is) like a limpet, and we could hear her murmuring, "It's really Sesshomaru-sama… really him…" over and over. Though Sesshomaru had on a mask of annoyance, his eyes gave him away as he glanced at Rin. Seeing this spectacle, I chuckled.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to me. "What's so funny?" He asked wryly. I pointed to Rin. "The fact that though she is fourteen years old, she is still acting like a eight-year-old one upon seeing you. Got quite the little follower, I see." I smieked. "What about you then, little brother?" Sesshomaru countered. "I walk in here and the first thing I see is you two…otherwise engaged." Kagome's blushed deepened as I gave Sesshomaru a deadpan look before turning to Rin. "Rin, get up, this looks really weird." I called out.

Blushing, Rin scrambled up. I noted that she has changed quite a lot. Quite tall. Her hair is longer, though still spiky with a cute side-pony. She still wore a yellow and orange coloured kimono, I noticed, only in a more mature style. Quite beautiful; not as beautiful as Kagome in my opinion, nonetheless, but still beautiful. And judging from the way Sesshomaru was scrutinizing her, he must have noticed it too.

Supressing another chuckle, I addressed Rin again. "Hey Rin, why don't you show your lord Sesshomaru where Jaken is? That little demon should be _dying _to see him." Rin's face lit up. "Oh yes! Come on Sesshomaru-sama!" She cried, pulling him away. "Oh, and Rin? Call him Fluffy from now on." I added as they were halfway out of the door. Sesshomaru turned his head and growled at me as he was pulled away. "I'm going to kill you later, little brother." I snickered.

Kagome turned to me, amused. "Since when was your relationship with Sesshomaru this good?" She asked. "Let's just say a lot can happen in a camp in six years." I replied good-naturedly. She looked at me questioningly; I smiled at that familiar face, the one more precious to me than anything else in the world. Chuckling again, I took Kagome's hand, relishing in the warmth. "Long story. Let's go meet Miroku and Sango, and then I'll tell the rest." "Ok," she smiled at me, and together we walked out of the hut. Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder as we passed and we walked towards the direction of the monk and demon slayer's hut, enjoying the blissful reunion, our hands intertwined.

* * *

**Yesssss! Finally I'm done writing this goddamn thing! I said it was a one shot but it was sooooo long I wanted to murder myself for thinking up this idea… Anyway, just one thing: I have NO idea what the heck is that fluffy thing on Sesshy's shoulder, so I'll just assume its a fur pelt. **

**Speaking of Sesshy, should I continue this one-shot for another chapter for Rin and Sesshomaru? Like, two years later or somethin'? I'm not sure, so when you review, pls give me your opinion on that! And the people who read my story "Song of the Heart" and are waiting for the third chappie, I'm so so so sorry! I have the ideas but I don't know how to start and every time I try it sounds so crappy and stuff and… you get the picture. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but no promises! Then again… not a lot of people read and review that story anyway… *emos in a corner anime style***

**Okie that's all! R & R, byee~ **


End file.
